Chasing after darkness
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: The mission is simple. Go to a school for a year. Then I will get enough jewels to pay my rent for five years! The thing is I never understood that taking that mission was the worst mistake I ever made. He puts fear in me. He can see my heart. He said it's pure and innocent. Something easy for him to get.
1. Chapter 1

"My rent's due." Lucy said as she put her head on the counter.

"Then go do a mission with natsu, gray, happy, and erza." Mira told her wiping the glass in her hand.

"I can't the four have already taken missions."

"What about wendy and carla?"

"The two took a week long mission two days ago."

"Hmm why don't you do a solo mission?"

"I guess I will have to. " She stood up.

"Thanks Mira-chan." She stood and looked for missions. This week each mission seemed not as interesting. Her eyes finally stopped on the a paper. It gave her an abysmal feel. She then looked at the pay. Her eyes widened. She would have enough money to pay her rent for five years and have money left over. She just didn't understand why she would get so much money for going to a school only for two years. She looked for details which stated that it was for lucy heartfilia only. Her mind was affirmative but her heart felt like she needed to be cautious. Of what is what she wanted to know. She grabbed the mission and showed it to mira.

"I want to do it but I want to know about this school." Mira looked at the paper and grabbed a book from the counter. She placed it on the bar. She opened it up to a page.

"Both sakamaki and mukami brothers go there."

"Sakamaki? Mukami?"

"Vampires but can be easily avoided."

"So should I take the mission? "

"I would" Lucy nodded and grabbed the paper.

"Tell everyone I said see you in two years!" She yelled as she ran out of the guild. She went home and began to pack her things. Enough for at least two years. She knew about the different currency but it was said to change when she went into her specified apartment. Lucy took the train and arrived the next morning. She opened her apartment door.

"This is home for the next few years. " She began to unpack and put away her things. She looked in her bag. Her jewels did change but she also noticed something wait two strange things in her bag. One had a note on top of it.

"This is a phone you will understand how to use it after you touch it." She then looked in her bag again and seen a kitten with a bow on it. She opened up her phone and went through her messages.

"In case you're lonely. She will become your friend." She smiled at it.

"I will be going somewhere soon. I will name you when I get back." she decided to take a tour around town. Lucy loved how beautiful the town looked. She was given a flower and smiled. Lucy then thanked the kind person. She noticed that it began to become dark and walked back to her apartment. She put her bags down and gave her kitten food and water. Lucy put on her uniform and ran to school. She put her phone in her locker and switched her shoes. Lucy heard people about the sakamaki brothers and the mukami brothers. Lucy guessed the boys were popular. Then understood that no one else knew the brothers are vampires. Lucy closed her locker and walked to class. She remembered the picture Mira showed her on how all the vampires looked like. During the two months she has been here lucy noticed that the vampires have grown more dark since her first day. A guy walked up to her. He had something around his wrist. He looked at lucy.

"Do you like pain?"

"No"

"Well how about this?" The guy dug his nails into her skin. He smiled seeing her pained expression.

"Are you sure?" His nails dug in deeper.

"I like it." She said thinking maybe he would stop. Which actually worked. He walked away from her. Lucy looked at the mark on her arm. The description was affirmative. Azusa seemed to like pain and cause it. Lucy walked up the stairs. She saw a blonde haired guy with blue eyes. She knew him as kou mukami. Lucy began to speed down the hall. Kou grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"I haven't seen you around here. " Lucy didn't look at him. He chuckled and faced her to him. She saw his eyes. One of the two turned red. He looked at her. Lucy knew he was reading her heart.

" You so pure and innocent. " He moved his head to the side of her neck. Lucy began to breath hard. She gasped as she felt pain. Lucy closed her eyes shut.

"Your blood is so pure and different. I like it." Lucy was too busy hyperventilating. Kou chuckled.

" If you die now I won't get to have another taste of you." He chuckled and pulled her face even closer to his. Lucy started to back away and run from him. When lucy got home she locked her door. She saw her kitten asleep in it's bed. She got ready for bed after doing her homework. Lucy went to sleep. She woke up clutching her throat and meeting his eyes. The eyes of kou's. He chuckled at her.

" You ran away too soon. You missed out on the fun." Lucy began to loose air.

" Go..men" Kou let go of her neck.

"Good girl" She looked at him.

" What do you want with me?" She asked failing not to show fear.

"I want us to have fun." He lifted lucy's shirt up so her stomach was showing. His nails traced around her stomach. She saw kou's fangs. It was like looking at tiny daggers. She looked at his hand and seen a knife.

"My brother told me about your liking in pain." Her eyes widened.

"Azusa" Lucy immediately said. Kou traced the knife against her stomach.

"Don't run from me." He put it down. Lucy sat up as she noticed he was gone. She didn't know where he went but was happy he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"This mission is a mistake."Lucy texted Mira.

Mira: "What do you mean?"

Lucy: "Well please don't make me do this one anymore."

Mira: "The mission says one way you can't suffer is find true love."

Lucy:" I don't know half of the people here."

Mira: "Well you can come back."

?: Sorry but Lucy-san is busy."

Mira: huh?

Lucy shook as she saw Kou Mukami.

"Why are you so afraid?"She remained silent but her heart began to beat wildly and her breathing started hitch.

"I think I know." He started to get closer.

"Are you afraid of me Lucy-san?" Lucy moved away from him.

"Lunch only started I have all the time in the world to torture you until you tell me." Lucy's wobbly legs gave out on her. Kou walked closer to her and crouched down to her face.

"You shouldn't be so scared Lucy-san." Her breathing got louder. When he is near her this always happens. It is not because of love. No way she would ever love him, but because of fear. Her fear is what made her like this near him. Kou pinned her to the ground.

"Kou" He moved his face to her neck but stopped and looked at her. He chuckled at her afraid expression. He kissed her shoulder and bit her bit her neck. Kou stood up and walked away. Lucy could barely breath.

"Kore was watashi no hashi aru.*"Lucy got out then smiled. Kpuchuckled at her. Lucy started to loose air even faster.

"That's not true. Your going to suffer even longer." Kou moved so close that he felt Lucy's warmness. His lips touched Lucy's. She finally had air and now was stuck with him. Kou pulled her up. When Lucy felt him all she felt was his coldness. His coldness that gave her another reason to fear him. The coldness that let her know she was going to have forever. The coldness that said that she was going to suffer forever. Kou bit her neck. Lucy felt him move away and kiss both of her wrist. Then threw her down.

"You have so much pain to get." He left her. Lucy started to cry silently. She can't escape him.

"Are you hurt?" Lucy looked up to see two other girls. One with brown hair and black eyes. The other with silver hair and red eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucy wiped her tears away and nodded. The girls extended a hand to her and she took it.

"I'm Kimi" The one with silver hair said.

"I'm Yuka" The one with brown hair said.

"Lucy" Lucy responded back.

*Kore was watashi no hashi aru means is this the end of me or is this the end for me.*

Characters are not mine


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy waited on the roof for her two new friends. She heard footsteps and turned around with a smile.

"Kimi-chan Yuka-chan is that you?" Her smile changed and instead stretched. Her eyes widened. Lucy's heart began to race.

"Kou-sama"

"Good to know you honour me." He began to walk closer. Lucy looked behind her.

The drop down is not that far right? I can survive yes? Kou began to walk closer. Lucy did the only thing she could do. She ran around him. Kou laughed at her. Lucy ran through the empty halls. Lucy stopped as she saw Kou standing right in front of her. Lucy was confused onto how he passed her without her even getting a glance at him.

"How?"

"That's something you won't understand." Lucy's air began to become scarce. Kou brought her close and moved his face near her neck. The bell rung and people came out of class. Kou then instead grabbed her hands and kissed her.

"See you later princess." Lucy had a large blush on her face. Lucy saw the faces of many girls and felt the stinging pain of their killer glares. Lucy ignored it as she saw her friends coming near.

"Kimi-chan Yuka-chan"

"Lucy-san what was that between you and Kou?" Kimi asked

"Come on isn't it obvious, the two are dating." Yuka said

"No"

"Then he likes you." Kimi said

"No"

"He must love you." Yuka smirked

"Not at all!" Lucy yelled with a blush. Kimi smirked along with Yuka.

"Lucy-san and Kou-san sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g firs-" Lucy covered Yuka's mouth and Kimi's.

"Quite you two know how angry these girls are. They might try to kill us all now." Lucy said blushing harder from the girls song. She let go of their mouth.

"Lucy-san are you sure he dose not love you?" The two asked

"Yes" The bell rung.

"Oh no were late."

"See you soon mina!"

"Bye Lucy-san." The three ran to class. Lucy walked into class.

"Oh hey Lucy." One of the girls said. The teacher turned around.

"Lucy you have detention after school. "

"Hai sensai." Lucy sat at her desk. After class Lucy walked to her next class. She saw Kou her breathing became worse than before. She heard her friends calling her from behind. Lucy could picture his fangs. Him biting her until all the color in her heart had disappeared. Lucy felt her balance become wobbly. She looked at Kou.

"Kou-sama help me." She blanked out. Kou looked at her. Everyone began to look at the passed out girl. Kou walked up to her and picked her up. Yuka and Kimi ran to him.

"What happened to Lucy-san?" The two had worried faces. Kou could tell the girls cared for her. Lucy began to get pale.

"We have to take her to the hospital." Kou told them. The three went to the hospital. Kou never left her side. Even falling asleep with her hand still in his. Yuka and Kimi in chairs asleep Kou felt Lucy's hand move. He jumped up and looked at her hand. Kimi and Yuka then jumped up. They looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy-san" The three said. They looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We can stay if you want." The two girls stopped asking their questions when they saw Lucy giggling.

"I'm okay, you two worry too much."

"Lucy-san" The two girls hugged her.

"You two have to get to school go."

"See you soon Lucy-san."

"Bye" The door closed Lucy looked at kou. She arched a brow.

"I don't want you to fear me."

"I can't hel-"

"No don't be afraid. If you do that will only hurt you. So let's be friends." Kou stuck his hand out.

"Friends" Lucy took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week ever since the two had agreed on making a new friendship. A week since the biting became less painful. A week since Kou has been sleeping in Lucy's bed. She sat up and looked to her left. She saw Kou. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Lucy felt him pull her closer. She blushed as the two were so close that their lips almost touched. Kou woke up and looked at her. He moved his lips even closer so close to kissing her but stopped as he realized what he had almost done. He moved his lips away from Lucy's gentle ones and stared into her eyes. The two still couldn't help but blush. Kou looked at her neck and moved her hair out the way and sunk his teeth into her skin. Lucy felt better than how she used to. He seemed more gentle. Lucy felt him stop and back up. Lucy sat up and held on to her neck.  
"Itai" She then let go after feeling the pain. Kou got out of Lucy's bed and went out the room. Lucy sat up.  
Kou our new friendship has changed you. I am happy to not suffer as bad but you seem a little different. Are you really my friend? Are you manipulating my mind. You want me to believe this right? Should I? Should I not? I am sorry if doing this hurts you? Since you can't be you, I think being your friend I shouldn't let you suffer. Lucy got out of bed and went into the shower. Kou came in Lucy's room to see her fully dressed and reading her book. Kou went next to her.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Nothing important." Kou read the back.  
"It seems cool."  
"Well you can read it with or after me."

"Sure" Kou began to ready with Lucy. After about ten minutes he fell asleep on her lap as she continued to read. Lucy giggled and sat the book down. She began to stroke kou's hair.  
"Kou" He woke up.  
"Yeah" He mumbled  
"Can you answer me a question?"  
"Sure but you know you just asked me one." He chuckled sleepily.  
"Yeah" Lucy giggled  
"I mean to ask you, why are you holding back on me?" Kou's eyes opened.  
"You're not on drugs are you?" He began to look into her eyes.  
"No" Lucy said with a giggle.  
"Well to answer your question, I will need a kiss." Lucy blushed hard.  
"Really?"  
"Yup"  
"I guess I don't need an answer." He kissed her. The two backed away slowly. Lucy had an enormous blush.  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."  
"Kou"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Kou it's okay let's just pretend this didn't happen." Kou nodded not knowing why his heart felt like it broke.  
"The answer to your question is that I don't want to hurt you." Lucy looked at him.  
"I care for you." Lucy smiled and hugged him.  
"You don't have to go easy on me if you are going to suffer from doing it."  
"I know but I don't want to be the reason why you're in deep pain. I trust you as my friend so you know I care about you." Lucy blushed even harder and looked at him.  
"I care about you too." She said with a blush. Lucy looked at him in the eyes.  
"So don't hold back anymore if you are going to suffer."  
"I won't"  
"Why"  
"For months you couldn't even breath right because of me."  
"No, because I was scared of you."  
"You see what I mean?"  
"No Kou I just"  
"What"  
"I not as scared as before."  
"See your still scared."  
"I mean"  
"You what!"  
"I just!"  
"What!"  
"I like you okay!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

~~~~  
I apologize for the late update


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy blushed and stood up. She was about to walk out the room when Kou grabbed her hand. Lucy couldn't look at him.

"Lucy" He hugged her tightly.

"Kou too tight." She tried to break out of his grip.

"I don't want you to go."

"Let's just pretend this didn't happen." She got ready for bed.

"Close the door on your way out."

"I want to be next to you." Lucy felt too tiered to yell at him so she sighed.

"Fine" Kou laid next to her as she slept.

Kou's p.o.v

How can I forget about what she said so easily and the kiss. I looked at her sleeping figure facing away from me. I ignored my feelings and hugged her tightly before resting my eyes.

Lucy's p.o.v

Kou I didn't want you to know that. Right now, you hugging me, I feel strange. Like as if you made my heart grow on you. For a vampire you are very warm, but your warmness moves to my cheeks when I see you or when you kiss me. I know I can't forget this but you make it seem so easy. How come I can't be the same. When morning came didn't feel the warmness had disappeared. I wanted to feel it again. I went in the bathroom and took a hot shower. The water was not the same. I continued my shower. After getting out I got ready for school. At school it was the usual do work, learn a new lesson, do even more work, and bumped into Kou crashing our lips together and angering his fangirls even more. I got off of him and grabbed my books then walked with speed to my next class, making sure to not show any sign that I actually liked our kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Kou looked at Lucy as she walked down the hall. A smirked played upon his lips.  
"Lucy"  
"Yeah" She turned around and her lips pressed against kou's. His hands slid to her waist. Everyone of Kou's fangirls didn't even know how to feel. He backed away and left her there, confused on his recent gesture.  
"Kou" Lucy ran after him. Kou then ran making her chase after him. She met him on the room breathing hard.  
"Kou...you...baka, I can't chase after you so long. Why did you run?"  
"I thought we were playing a game with each other's heart."  
"Your evil, especially to me. How come no one else can see that?"  
"People believe in what they want to believe in. " Kou held her hips and began to kiss her neck.  
"Stop I don't like you like that."  
"Your face says different. You like me, right?"  
"No" Kou kissed her cheek and chuckled as he saw her expression.  
"You do, now that I think about it you told me you liked me but I can't obey your orders. I still can't forget that. It has been eleven months Lucy almost a year. I can't let you leave without you knowing that I love you." Kou opened Lucy's blazer and unbuttoned her shirt. Then touched her breast gently.

"stop"

"I can't " Lucy blushed hard then laughed.  
"Come on Kou stop joking, you don't really love me, right."  
"I do"  
"Your joking"  
"No"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"Kou you're hurting my heart."  
"I love you"  
"Don't say that if you don't mean it!"  
"I do mean it!"  
"No you don't"  
"I do!"  
"Just stop it!' He roughly pushed Lucy's hair to the side and bit her neck. Lucy gasped at the pain but was also filled with fear. Kou backed away and looked at her in her eyes.  
"I truly do love you. So now you have the mark to prove it. You love me back. I see it in you. You may hate me now but I can't hide my feelings for you. So you will be just like me and suffer a vampire's pain." He pinned her to the floor and kissed her. Lucy began to push her legs close so Kou couldn't know that she was becoming wet. Lucy moaned as he smirked and stuck his hand up her skirt and began to rub her in her underwear. The bell rung and the two left. Kou stared at Lucy rub her legs together repeatedly. She gripped the desk tight when school ended and Kou gripped her breast. He kissed her neck.

"Kou just take me now." He chuckled

"It will be quick when we get home. I don't want you to have me too long." Kou grabbed her hand and the two went back to the mansion. As the two arrived Kou pulled Lucy up and wrapped her legs around him.

"It will just be quick." The two went upstairs and Kou put her on her bed. He kissed her lips. Kou then took off the top half of her uniform leaving her bra. Then removed her underwear. He took off his pants and boxers. He put his tongue close to her clit making her bite her lip. Kou began to kick her causing her body to feel crazy. He backed away.

"I made you cum twice while I did that. Your so easily turned on." He then hovered dover her.

"It am just going to push deep in you quickly okay." Lucy had an enormous blush but nodded her head possibly too in lust to notice. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed her. Then pushed deep inside her. Lucy gasped into the kiss. Lucy began to rock her hips as she felt comfortable. Kou put both of his hands and kept his usual thrust.

"slow down your going so fast."

"I can't…. Help it….. Your body drives me crazy." He then began to thrust deep into her as he felt like he was about to come. Kou pulled out and came on Lucy's face and breast. She blushed and licked it and wiped apart of him off with her index finger.

"Your sweet" He blushed and began to kiss her neck again feeling like he needed her even more.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lucy got to the house she was given her kitten was asleep and she knew she wasn't alone. She grabbed her kitten and was about to go but Kou grabbed her. The kitten went in Lucy's room going back to sleep. Kou pinned her on top of the a table at her. He kissed her and put her arms around his neck. Kou didn't want to move his lips from Lucy's. He pushed her on the table and climbed on top of her. Pulled down the top of her dress and rolled his tongue around her left nub. His hands slid in her underwear. Kou kissed her neck before going to the right nub. Lucy gripped the sides of the table. Kou smirked before flattening his tongue and moved her underwear to the side. He let his tongue roll down then up once and chuckled as he heard a moan of lust. He then continue to rub her with each lick he got into her. He then stopped making her whine. He pulled out his length and trusted into her. He didn't stop for her signal but kept on going. Lucy gripped the couch as her eyes began to format tears. As the pain went away he began to thrust even faster into her. He rubbed her clit at the same time.

"Kou!" Lucy screamed his name. She couldn't take it anymore. Each thrust felt so good to her. Lucy felt him cum inside her. She looked at him.

"Kou you came in me."

"I know "

"That's bad isn't it?" He chuckled.

"I only did it for something we both will get." He kissed her neck and left.

Do you guys want a sequel?


End file.
